Give everything toniht
by Monkey.D.Teresa
Summary: Un cantante famoso y una fan.Se conocesn y de hay salio la cáncion más bonita de la hitoria de la banda.   no sale pooesia en realidad son solo las canciones
1. Chapter 1

Give everithing tonihht

Capitulo número uno.

**¡Hola! Ya sé, ya sé, esta seria la cuarta historia que publicaría, pero no puedo esperar. ¡Qué disfrutéis!**

Cuatro chicos.

Millones y millones de fans.

Ellos son: ONE Direction

-Nami, ven a desayunar-

-Si mamá-

La chica bajo las escaleras, era una chica alta, de cabellera larga peli-naranja.

-Hombre Nami te despertaste, con lo que roncabas pensaba que no te levantarías hasta las dos.-

-Umm, muy graciosa Nojiko-

-¿Nami qué vas a hacer?-

-Iré a comprar unos discos para escuchar música, para cuando no tenga nada que hacer-

-De que de… ¿One Direction?  
>-No, ya te he dicho que a mí, no me gusta ese grupo-<p>

-El grupo o la música no te gustara, pero el chico ese ¿Muffy?  
>-Luffy-<p>

-Eso, te gusta, que lo he leído-

-¡Ya has vuelto a leer mi diario!-

-Que va-

-Entonces ¿cómo sabes eso?-Nami se tapó la boca con una mano, porqué había desvelado su mayor secreto.

-Ya lo has dicho tú-

-Venga Nami,come-

-Si mamá-

Nami acabó su desayuno y se fue con 20 euros. Llegó a la tienda y empezó a mirar los CDS. Hasta que se chocó con alguien.

-Ten más…-

-lo siento, no te había visto-

-No, no pasa nada-

-¿Te conozco?-  
>-¿Por qué lo dices?-<p>

-No sé creo que te vi en uno de los concierto de One Direction.

-Es posible-

-¿Te gusta el grupo?-

-Lo que es el grupo no, solo el cantante-

-Ah el cantante-

-Si, es guapo y esta bueno-

-Me agradas que digas eso-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada ¿cómo te llamas?  
>-Nami ¿y tú?-<p>

-Luff… quiero decir, me llamo Muffy-

-A, así llama mi hermana Nojiko a Luffy-

-¿Así?, valla. ¿A ella no le gusta el grupo?

-No, a ella le gusta el hermano del cantante. Ace, es jugador de fútbol-

-Si, y bueno ¿vas a ir al concierto de esta noche?-

-No, se acabaron las entradas-

-Toma-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es una entrada, y una entrada VIP para el camerino de Luffy-

-¿Qué! No, no puedo aceptarlas, seguro que tu también quieres ir-

-Créeme a mi no me aran falta-

-Bueno, si tu lo dices-

-Dile, que vas de parte de Muffy-

-Vale-

Llegó la noche y Nami se estaba preparando para el concierto, llevaba un vestido negro, un poco antes de las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón (no muy altos) y el pelo suelto.

-Nami ¿no te maquillas?-

-Si, Nojiko pero ¿me ayudas?-

-Claro-

-A ver, con este vestido ¿qué maquillaje me pondrías?-

-Pues haber, en los ojos un poco de Negro, con rimel y la ralla (por dentro) coloretes pero que no se te noten mucho y ahora un poco de pintalabios rosa con gloss.-

-Olle ¿no crees qué será demasiado maquillaje?-

-Va a ir a ver al chico que te gusta, es un famoso, tienes que estar presentable-

-Bueno, vale pero me pintas tu ¿vale?-

-Vale-

-Ya estas-

-Gracias-

-No hay de que-

-Olle, los labios los pintas mejor que yo-

-Valla por dios, bueno tienes que irte, yo te llevo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, venga vamos al coche-

Salieron de casa y subieron al coche, y se fueron al concierto.

Belmere se quedó en casa viendo la tele, estaban echando un documental sobre

One Direction, se fue a la cocina a preparar algo para comer.

_-¡Noticia de ultima hora!-_

_-Vimos al cantante Monky d. Luffy, con una chica. No sé conocían de nada, Monky D. Luffy le dio unas entradas para el concierto de esta noche una VIP y la otra para el concierto.¿Será la nueva novia de Monky D. Luffy?_

En el camerino de Luffy:

-Eh tío-

-Hola Zorro ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué qué pasa? Te han descubierto con la chica que le diste las entradas lo acaban de decir en la tele-

-No puede ser-

-Yo de ti tendría cuidado ahora en el camerino por que si haces lo planeado, y te cachen prepárate, por que dudó que esa chica pueda tener una vida normal-

-En primer lugar: se llama Nami y en segundo lugar:con lo que he planeado no creo que tenga una vida normal. Además los paparais os estarán entrevistando a vosotros después del concierto así que no nos pillaran-

-Y cuando descubran que tu no estas ¿qué harás?-

-Por eso quiero que me avises de cuando tengan dudas para yo decirte lo que debes de hacer-

-Vale-

-Gracias tío-

-No hay de que-

En las puertas del concierto:

-Que te lo pases bien Nami-

-Gracias por traerme Nojiko-

Nami se fue con las dos entradas y entro al concierto.

Nojiko se quedo mirando al aparcamiento que había al lado y se fue a aparcar y esperar a Nami cuando saliera de su cita y del concierto.

-Hola guapa-

Nojiko miro y vio a…

-¡Ace!-

-Así me llaman-

-¿Por qué hablas con migo? No me conoces de nada-

-Si de mis partidos de futbol, siempre me animas-

-A bueno, no hay de que-

Paso dos horas y el concierto terminó todo el mundo se iba y Nami fue junto a los camarotes junto a Zorro.

-Aquí esta el camarote de Luffy-

Zorro peto en la puesta y la abrió:

-Luffy aquí hay una chica que viene de parte de Muffy-

-Dile que pasé-

-Pasa-

Nami paso tenia muchos nervios, vio a luffy sentado mirándose al espejo no se había cambiado seguía con la misma ropa del concierto.

-Hola, yo soy Luffy-

Le estrecho la mano y Nami la acepto.

-Yo soy Nami, vengo de parte de Muffy-

-Ya ya lo sé me lo dijo-

-Vale-

-¿Quieres un autógrafo?-

-No, ni siquiera sé por que estoy aquí ¿tú me dirás?-

-Bueno nos sobraban una entrada VIP y una entrada del concierto así que encargue a Muffy que se la diera a una fan y ha acertado muy bien-miro a Nami de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por que lo dices?-

-Pues por que eres muy guapa-

-Gracias tu también-

-Ya ya me dijo, que te parecía que estaba guapo y bueno-

-Bueno sobre eso…-

-No pasa nada ya estoy acostumbrado a que me lo digan-

-Ah-

Luffy cogió a Nami y la puso contar la pared y el enfrente suya, el corazón de Nami latía al cien por cien la cara de Luffy estaba a centímetros de la suya.

Mientras en las entrevistas:  
>-Y ¿dónde esta vuestro compañero Luffy?<p>

Zorro se fue a avisar a Luffy y Luffy le dijo:  
>"<em>Dile que me encuentro mal,que por eso me fui antes"<em>

-Se encontaba mal, y se fue antes-Zorro mostró una sonrisa.

En el camerino de Luffy:  
>-Luffy ¿Por qué haces esto?<p>

-Pues desde el primer momento en que te vi, desee tocar tus labios con los míos-

Nami con sus piernas se agarro a la cadera de Luffy. Luffy se acercaba más y más y…

**Pues que aquí os dejo con la intriga buhajajaja en fin tengo mejores cursiladas en clase de gallego y de Naturales que en casa. En fin dejen leemos J **


	2. Intuiciones

Cambios

Give everything tonight

Capítulo número dos

**Y aquí esta el segundo capítulo, la verdad es que me esta encantando como me esta quedando la historia y para los que están lellendo Who that Boy?**

**Les quiero decir que tardare un poco en subir el nuevo capítulo, por que tengo un examen de sociales el martes y tengo que estudiar. También quiero agradecer a: **MoNii MuGiiWaRa **por comentar. ¡Qué disfruteis!**

Luffy se acercó más, más y más y más, y la besó, fue un besó tierno lleno de amor y muy intenso, pero Nami lo apartó.

-¿Por qué me apartas? ¿No te gustó?-

-No es que no me halla gustado pero…-(Nami posó su dedo en los labios de Luffy)-yo no soy famosa, estos labios deben guardarse para alguien que si lo es-

-Mira, Nami me da igual que no seas famosa, yo te amo y ya está-

-Pero no es así de facil, Luffy-

-¿Quieres preguntraseló a Muffy?-

Nami se empezó a reir.

-Mira, Luffy, no te quiero complicar las cosas-

-Nami ¿tú qué quieres ser?

-Una cantante y actriz famosa-

-Pues aquí tienes tu oportunidad-

-Ya lo sé, pero, necesito estudiar-

-Tenemos profesores-

-Bueno, se lo preguntare a Nojiko-

-Llamala-

-¿Ahora?-

-Sí-

Nami cogió el móvil y llamó a Nojiko.

-¿Qué quieres Nami? Estoy con alguien muy importante-

-¿Me puedo hacer una estrella famosa, junto con Luffy y demás?

-Claro que sí, Nami-

-De verdad, muchisimas gracias-

-De nada-

-¿Con quien estas?

-Con Ace-

-Ah,bueno te dejó-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Me dijo, que sí-

-Excelente-

-Ya-

-Bueno, pues entonces…-

Luffy se volvió a acercarse a Nami, y la volvió a besar.

-Mañana te venimos a buscar ¿vale?-

-Sí, ¿me llevas a casa?-

-Claro que sí-

Subieron al coche de Luffy y se fueron a la casa de Nami. Cuando llegaron los dos bajaron y Nami se paró en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa no tienes llaves?-

-Sí, solo te quería decir hasta mañana-

-Vale, hasta mañana, que tengas una buena noche-

-Ya la he tenido, gracias a ti-

-De nada-

Un paparazzi estaba grabando todo para publicarlo por todos lados.

Luffy, se volvió a acercar a Nami la cogió y la volvió a besar. El paparazzi lo grabó todo y ya estaba preparando el extra. Al día siguiente todos los pedioricos y revistas del país, salía el estra:_"Monky D. Luffy besó a una chica delante de su casa"_

-¡Luffy!-

-¿¡Qué!-

-¿¡Qué has hecho!-dijo Zorro mostrandole el periodico de hoy-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-El periodico de hoy-

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?-

-Nada me encanta el eslogan:

"_Nueva novia de Monky D. Luffy"_

-¿Qué dices?-Luffy cogió el periodico y leyó el periodico-O no-

-Me parece que tienes que ir a buscar a Nami-

-Si, ahora vuelvo-

Luffy cogió el coche y se fue a buscar a Nami, llegó a la casa de Nami y timbro.

-Luffy, hola-

-Nami, te he venido a buscar, coje tus cosas-

-Vale-

Luffy ayudó a Nami con las maletas, y se subieron al coche. Llegarón a la mansión de los cantantes y antes de salir del coche:

-Lo siento-

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de la prensa, si lo llegó a saber…-

-Eh, Luffy no te disculpes, da igual-

-Bueno, entonces creo que ya somos una pareja officialmente-

-Si, eso parece-

-¿Qué tal si entramos a casa?-

-Me parece bien-

Entraron a casa y todos le dieron la bienvenida a Nami. Y después le asinaron su habitación.

-¿Quieres compartir cuarto con Luffy-

-No, franky-

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

-Vale, cuando puedas pasa por mi oficina, para hacerte el contrato-

-Entendido-

-Hey, Nami-

-¡Luffy! ¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero hacerte una prueba de voz, para saber como cantas-

-Vale, pero antes, tengo que ir a hacer el contrato-

-Tranquila no hay problema, te acompaño-

-Vale, gracias-

Luffy y Nami fueron a la oficina de Franky para hacerle el contrato a Nami.

-Bien, esto ya está firma aquí Nami-

-Ya está-

-Bien Nami estas son las normas, leelas con paciencia-

-Entendido-

-Bien pues ahora, hacerte la prueba de canto-

Luffy y Nami fueron a la sala de grabación:-Bien Nami, no estes nerviosa esto es una sala de grabación, tu boca tienes que estar cerca del microfono para que se te escuche bien-

-Vale-

-Vale, ahora inventate algo, lo que quieras-

-Entendido pero ¿largo o corto?-

-Preferiblemente corto-

-Vale:¿Está bien si estoy contigo por la noche?

Espero no te importe quedarte a mi lado

Podemos conducir tu coche a un lugar en la oscuridad

Detenernos y mirar las estrellas

Podemos bailar y cantar, hacer lo que sea que pienses

Siempre y cuando estes contigo

(Estribillo)

Cuando estamos juntos es el momento de nuestras vidas

Podemos hacer lo quesea, ser quien nos gustaria ser

Pasar el fin de semana bailando por que cuando dormimos, morimos

No tienes que preocuparte por nada

¡La noche es nuestra!

Ooooo Ooooo

La noche es nuestra

(Para ver la traducción de la cancion completa entrar aquí : .com/watch?v=LJAhDm8yyQA&feature=player_profilepage)

-Bien, con esto me sirve, olle cantas muy bien-

-Gracias-

-De nada-

-¿Y ahora?-

-Ahora voy a analizar la voz y preparar algunas bases con los chicos, así que no podré estar con tigo esta tarde-Luffy besó a Nami.

-Da igual, yo mientras estaré haciendo algo en mi habitación-

-Vale-

Y Luffy y Nami fueron cada uno por su camino. Luffy a la sala de gravacion de bases y Nami a su habitación.

-Hola-

-Hola, Robin, pasa no te quedes hay-

-Gracias, ¿qué hacías?-

-Pues estaba intentando componer una cancion pero no sé que poner ¿y tú?-

-Estaba recapacitando en mi relación con Zorro, si siguieramos nuestras intuiciones-Robin suspiró.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Que si hubiéramos seguido nuestras intuiciones nada de esto hubiera pasado-

-Gracias Robin ya sé que cancion componer-

-De nada, me alegro haberte servido de ayuda-

-¿Ya tienes los trajes?-

-No voy ha acabar de prepararlos ahora-

-Vale, yo mientras estaré aquí-

Robin se fue y Nami cogió lapiz y papel y empezó a escribir:

Siento como si caminara en el cielo

Uohh Uoooh

Ayer, habían lágrimas en mis ojos

Uohh Uoooh

-Y está seria la parte para Luffy:

Es un mal día, si, he estado allí antes

Pero mantengo la cabeza en alto,

Asi que ya no los tengo más

Hice un juramento para ser mejor de lo que podría ser

Tengo que mantenerme positivo,

E inorar tu negatividad

-Bien y ahora sería mi turno con el estribillo:

Seguiré mi intuición,

Decirme que debo escucharme

Todo estará bien,

Este va ser un buen día

Ohhhohoh Ohhhoh

Este va ser un buen día

Ohhhohoh Ohhhoh

Seguiré mi intuición

Este va ser un buen día

-¿Nami estás ahí?

-Si Luffy, pasa-

-Hola-

-Hola-

-¿No hibas a estar con los chicos?-

-Si pero vengo a descansar


	3. Problemas entre los dos

Problemas entre los dos

Give everything toninhg

Capítulo tres.

-¿Qué? No somos novios-

Nami se fue corriendo.

Llegaron a casa y Nami se fue a su cuarto, sabía que pronto llegaría Luffy, y no quería

Verle la cara.

Mientras tanto en la limusina de Luffy:

Franky miro por el retrovisor a Luffy, él estaba echo polvo.

-Luffy, ¿porqué dijiste eso en la entrevista?-

-Pues… por que quiero que nos dejen empaz a Nami y a mí, sé que somos la pareja del momento, pero también quiero que nos dejen tranquilos, es decir tener una relación normal

Y corriente.-Y qué vas a hacer?-

-Pues… hablaré con ella-

-Sabes que te resultará díficil-

-Sí, lo sé-

Llegaron a casa y entraron:

-Hola Robin ¿y Nami?-

-En el cuarto de música-

-Vale gracias-

Luffy fue al cuarto de música y escuchó unos sollozos, sabía perfectamente de quien eran.

-Hola-

-Hola-

-Nami, yo-

-Si vas a venir a contarme el por que o a perdirme perdón, que sepas que no me lo creeré-

-Nami tengo razones, por lo que dije-

-¿Así? Pues no quiero oírlas-

-Por favor, escucha lo que te quiero decir-Luffy la apresó entre la pared y él, Nami se sonrojo. Le puso la mano en el pecho y le dijo:

-Quizás en otra vida- lo empujó y se fue.

Todos estaban en la sala de grabación, pues iban a empezar a preparar el siguiente albúm.

-Bien, Nami, te toca a ti-

-Vale, Franky-

Nami se colocó los cascos, y se puso delante del micrófono y, empezó a escuchar la base que preparó:

Nos conocimos hace poco

Y acabamos siendo novios, me fui a tu concierto,

Y ahí nos dimos nuestro primer besó.

Planeábamos nuestro fututo,

Como un cartografo un mapa,

Lo que pasa es que no sabía que te perdería

En otra vida, me gustaría ser tu chica

Y ampliariamos nuestra promesa, del reconocimiento del mundo.

En otra vida, daría el tiempo atrás

Y cumpliremos nuestra promesa, del reconocimiento del mundo.

Y yo no me iría.

Nos hicimos una foto y la firmamos

En ese momento era tan feliz,

Pero ahora solo tengo dolor en mí.

Y fue cuando te perdí.

En otra vida, me gustaría ser tu chica

Y ampliariamos nuestra promesa, del reconocimiento del mundo.

En otra vida, daría el tiempo atrás

Y cumpliremos nuestra promesa, del reconocimiento del mundo.

Y yo no me iría.

Y yo digo si una maquina del tiempo me ayudaría, ¡no!

Y si te hubiera dicho antes cuanto te quería pero, ¡noooo!

Eras lo más importante para mí. Whooo

Sería tu chica…

En otra vida, me gustaría ser tu chica

Y ampliariamos nuestra promesa, del reconocimiento del mundo.

En otra vida, daría el tiempo atrás

Y cumpliremos nuestra promesa, del reconocimiento del mundo.

Y yo no me iría.

Luffy miraba el suelo, sabía perfectamente que quería decir esa canción.

-Que bonita, Nami- Dijo Franky llorando.

-Gracias, pero…-

-No estoy llorando, solo me sudan los ojos-

-Zorro miraba a su compañero Luffy y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Nami se fue y los demás también.

-Luffy lo mejor será que vallas a hablar con ella-

-Ya lo intenté, pero no quiso escucharme-

-Mmmm… pillala desprevenida-

-Ya sé que hacer-

Por la noche sobre las 12:00, Luffy se levantó por que no tenía sueño, estaba con un boxer,

Y para no tener frío puso la calefacción de la cocina. A Nami le vino sed y se levanto su

"pijama" era una camiseta de tirantes azul claro y una brja rosa con puntitos blancos.

Fue a la cocina y vio a Luffy bebiendo.

-Hola, Nami-

-No pienso escucharte-

-Da igual- Se fue

Nami se dispuso a beber pero no lo consiguió por que algui la abrazó por detrás y se giró,

Luffy le rozó los labios, y ella le siguió el rollo, y se acabaron besando.

Nami se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, miro a Luffy, lo apartó y se fue.

-Ya hablaremos mañana-

**¡Hola! Me encanto el final de este capítulo. Ya saben cualquiera duda o queja será bienbenida y comentarios también. Nos leemos : ) **


End file.
